Macaroni & Cheese
by JohnWatson-Holmes
Summary: Something I started writing while cooking macaroni and cheese so it might be a bit sloppy! RenIchi for all who want to know. Yaoi, Smut, and Lemony goodness! XD R


"Ichigo the waters boiling!" Renji shouted out into the house hoping Ichigo could hear from upstairs in his room. "Ichigo!"

"I heard you the first time!" Ichigo shouted back annoyed, taking the steps a couple at a time before walking into the kitchen and pouring the noodles into the bubbling water. He stirred them lightly and then walked past Renji into a cupboard and brought out a small bottle.

"When will they be done, I'm starving!" Renji whined out, considering he had nothing to eat all day.

"Patience is a virtue no shut the hell up!" Ichigo said before taking two pills from the bottle and swallowing them. Shutting the cupboard after placing the bottle in it he turned and leaned on the countertop rubbing his temples.

"I'm sorry, did I give you a headache?" Renji asked, sounding a bit ashamed as he hopped off of the counted and over to Ichigo's side. He moved Ichigo's hands and massaged his temples himself.

"It's not your fault." Ichigo said, loving what Renji was doing. "Just all the stress is getting to me I suppose." Ichigo answered back with a sound that seemed like purring. Renji just gave him a quick smile before Ichigo slipped away to stir the noodles once again.

"Homework?" Renji asked with a knowing look before hopping back onto the counter. Ichigo nodded, staring at the noodles in the water thinking. "What's bothering you Ichigo?' Renji asked, knowing something was very out of the ordinary with him.

"It's nothing Renji, really." Was Ichigo's blunt answer as he just kept looking at the water.

"Let me guess, you're worried or scared by something?" Renji said with a smirk, being able to sense how Ichigo felt at times.

"What, of course- Ittai!" he yelped, jumping back in pain and gripping his hand. Renji was immediately at his side checking it out. "Kuso, I burnt my fucking hand now how will I finished this god damn homework!" Ichigo shouted out, completely voiding Renji as he started blurting out as many curses as he could. Renji took action and dragged Ichigo over to the sink, placing his hand under a wash of freezing water.

"Keep it there for a while." Renji ordered, taking over in cooking the food. Ichigo just thought looked out into the sky from the window, letting his mind wander once again.

_"Renji will be leaving soon, what am I going to do then?" _he asked himself, so many more questions streaming through his head.

In the meantime Renji had finished straining out the water and mixing in all of the ingredients. He filled up two bowls and set them on the table before going back to Ichigo.

"That should be good for now." He said turning off the water and gently drying Ichigo's hand off. They ate after that with an awkward silence until Renji finally spoke. "Ichigo what's going on with you lately?' he asked, taking another bite of the good tasting food they had cooked.

"Nothings with me these days…" Ichigo said a bit depressively barely touching his food. He was looking down for the most part and frowning.

"I'm with you, right?" Renji asked feeling hurt by Ichigo's statement. Ichigo just shook his head getting up from the table and walking away. "Oi, Ichigo!" Renji got up and followed him, grabbing his by the shoulder and spinning him before he could walk up the stairs.

"Leave me alone Renji." Ichigo flatly said, the only emotion in his eyes being grief.

"I will not, Ichigo talk to me. Tell me what's wrong." Renji said, holding his in place by both shoulders. Ichigo just turned and looked up to him with a sad look, his eyes brimmed with tears. "Ichigo…" Renji whispered before taking him in a hug, letting Ichigo cry into his chest.

"It's so hard Renji! I just can't stand it anymore. I don't want you to leave and go back to Soul Society, I want you to stay with me!" Ichigo sobbed, holding Renji close to him afraid he would slip away.

"Ichigo… just tell me everything that's on your mind." Renji said soothingly while rubbing his back in small circles. They had slumped to the floor, now sitting at the foot of the stairs.

"It's so hard seeing you go and not coming back for such a long time. Not knowing if you will come back or not. I just can't stand living without you Renji, I can't live life the same without you near me. Renji, I love you okay! I said it!" Ichigo shouted out, not being able to take it anymore.

Sure he and Renji where friends, close friends you could say. They both had feelings for each other and all but they had never really been together. Ichigo couldn't stand the pressure of it all and finally broke down and said it. He couldn't contain any of the sobs that fell out of him, the tears that washed down his face.

"Just calm down Ichigo, I know how you feel." Renji said, his heart paining him that he made Ichigo feel like this.

"No you don't! You're just saying that!" Ichigo shouted, punching him weakly in the chest. He could barely see form the tears burning his vision.

"Yes I do Ichigo, I love you to." Renji said, pulling Ichigo up to give him a tender kiss on the lips that Ichigo returned full force. "It hurts me a lot also." Renji said almost painfully and regretfully when he pulled away. Ichigo couldn't think straight anymore, didn't know what to say or what to do, so he went with whatever.

"That's just going to make it worse so now we both feel like this! I shouldn't feel like this, it's not right Renji, don't you understand! I'm supposed to like girls, guys are supposed to like girls!" Ichigo cried out, pulling away from Renji into a standing position and turning to bolt up the stairs and into his room. Renji didn't comprehend what had happened until the door slammed shut, sending his body into action. He scaled the stairs easily even in his gigai and went to Ichigo's door to hear muffled shouting and crying. His heart gave a painful twist.

"Ichigo, come on open up!" Renji shouted out, not wanting to sound angry but matters had come down to it.

"Why can't you understand, just leave me alone!" Ichigo screamed back obviously not wanting to deal with anything more at the moment.

In the room Ichigo ay curled up on his bed into a pillow at the far corner of the wall. In his hand was an object, waiting to ascend upon his wrist and leave a red trail. He couldn't do, he couldn't cut.

"Why can't I do this anymore!" he screamed out while chucking the razor like object somewhere in the room. Renji was shocked by Ichigo's sudden outburst and finally got the door to open. Ichigo was trembling, his eyes red and puffy and chest heaving.

"Ichigo, please…?" Renji said to get his attention and make him look. Ichigo immediately got a terrified look on his features wondering how much Renji had seen and cringed back into the corner more. Renji advanced towards him more and pulled him into his chest and held him close. "Fuck it with man pride and just stay here." Renji growled out using anger to get Ichigo to listen.

"But-" Ichigo was cut short.

"Shut up. Just shut up, Ichigo." Renji said embracing him tighter into his chest. Ichigo just succumbed to the treatment, knowing it to be futile and resist.

"Gomenasai…" Ichigo whispered, placing his hand onto Renji's chest to pull away a bit and look up at his dusty crimson eyes. They were full of hurt, pain for what he was making Ichigo go through.

"It's alright to be in love with another man Ichigo. Love is something that defies all laws of nature and more. Even if you don't want to accept it and believe me, I'll always love you Ichigo." Renji said, giving him a hopeful kiss. Ichigo felt warmth spread through his body and blossom in his chest. He kissed back, pouring everything he felt for Renji into that one kiss leaving both of them breathless and wanting more.

"I love you so much Renji it hurts…" Ichigo whispered against his lips, kissing him once more before Renji took things into his own hands. Ichigo was pushed back onto the bed roughly, Renji straddling his waist with his legs. Ever so slowly Renji lifted his top off along with his own before kissing down Ichigo's jaw line. Ichigo just let out little whimpers and moans, yelping a bit as Renji started sucking on his left nipple, grazing it gently with his teeth before moving to the other.

In the meantime Ichigo had started to become painfully hard and was being trapped by the pants he wore. With a loud whimper of discomfort and a wiggle of his hips Renji was already starting to remove the offending clothing. More and more of Ichigo's fair skin began to show as the tight pants were pulled off and thrown somewhere in the room. His boxers stayed on, Renji going back up to claim Ichigo's plump lips with his own. It was short as Ichigo was starting to get impatient.

"F-fuck… Renji please… more." Ichigo moaned out, trying to buck his hips to gain some needed friction. Renji let out a low chuckle as he glanced up to Ichigo's half-lidded eyes with his lust filled ones.

"Patience is a virtue." Renji taunted, sitting up to remove his own pants and boxers before removing Ichigo's. "Do you really want this?" Renji asked pausing briefly to make sure Ichigo was true to his word. His head snapped up and damp orange locks clung to his forehead.

"You have n-no idea…" he gasped out as Renji wrapped his hand around his weeping erection. He pumped ever so slowly, teasing the hell out of Ichigo until he snapped. "Fuck this shit!" he exclaimed before flipping their positions and perching on Renji's stomach while sucking three fingers into his mouth.

Renji watched as Ichigo's tongue slipped out and laved up his three fingers before he sucked them into his mouth, coated them fully before removing them with a wet 'plop' sound. Renji watched, his cock getting harder if possible as Ichigo inserted two fingers in at once, pumping and stretching himself out.

"I swear you've done this before." Renji groaned out, enjoying the show as he reached his hand up to stroke Ichigo's cock once more. Ichigo let out a strangled gasp, at the same moment hitting his prostate lightly. He added the final finger and stretched out a bit more before Renji stopped his ministrations and he pulled them out. Lowering his head Ichigo took Renji's cock into his mouth in one go, amazed by how thick and long it was. Renji gave a sharp inhale and a satisfied groan before Ichigo moved back up to kiss him. Letting him taste himself through the kiss as he pulled out Renji's hair tie and let the crimson locks fall around both of them.

"Renji…" Ichigo sounded so needy, almost begging the older male. Renji helped him align himself before he plummeted down, sheath Renji fully inside himself. He let out a scream, one full of pain and pleasure. "Fuck…ah, _harder_." He groaned out lifting up and plummeting down once more.

"Kuso, Ichigo. I'm going to fucking mount you like the little bitch you are." Renji growled out, flipping their positions so that Ichigo was on his hands and knees while Renji was behind him thrust in and out harshly. Ichigo shouted in pleasure, having his 'sweet spot' hit numerous times.

"F-faster, harder… as Renji!" Ichigo shouted out, his back arching as he came involuntarily. Renji rode in and out of him until the tightening walls and clamping muscles also brought him to his climax, biting Ichigo's should hard enough to draw blood.

The teen's body gave out as he collapsed onto the bed, Renji pulling out and collapsing next to him. They were both exhausted and panting hard. Ichigo looked close to passing out and almost did until Renji wrapped his arms around him and brought him into a tight hug. He didn't care as Renji's cum leaked out and down his thighs and didn't care that he had just lost his virginity to another man.

"I love you…" Ichigo whispered sounding tired. Renji kissed his forehead.

"I love you to Ichi. But I never would have though you'd be so vocal and respond to being called a bitch like that. You little wildcat." Renji said with a smirk, earning a light punch in the stomach.

"At least I'm _your_ bitch and wildcat." Ichigo said with a yawn at the end, curling up into Renji's chest.

"By the way, what was that food you made for us earlier, I really like it." Renji asked remembering earlier that day. Ichigo let out a bit of a chuckle.

"Macaroni and Cheese."


End file.
